Tempest
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Beneath the surface, where men dare not glance exists a timeless; soulless race. Consume the human; take their soul. She saved him twice. What makes you human; it is your thoughts, actions, or a soul? She wasn't human; but he was falling in love with her.
1. Beneath the Deep

Tempest

Pairing: Kagome and Jiraiya  
>Genre: Romance x Fantasy<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Beneath the surface, where men dare not glance exists a timeless; soulless race. They are not human and they will take anyone they can get. Yet, she saved him.<p>

Please enjoy

* * *

><p>…Beneath the Deep…<p>

* * *

><p><em>What makes a soul?<em>

_The waters were calm; much calmer than her turbulent mind. The explosion of lights above her was distorted by the liquid, but she could still make out the hues of blue and the blurring of figures. It was the sight of something orange that caused the surface to steam and made her worry. She had never witnessed water turn to steam; it could be mist, but that idea was dismissed the moment she heard something sizzle. The sound muffled by her watery world, but still recognizable._

_She sighed; a few bubbles escaped her mouth as she waded below the crystal blue deep. Her head tilted and her black hair fanned out; floating weightlessly behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched something impact the surface. The blue concaved inward as the weight pressed downward._

_Uplander._

_It's limbs were spread out, floating above its body. The form wasn't struggling as it simply sunk downward; descending into darkness. It's white hair was floating around the uplander with no restraint._

_She had heard rumors of such beings, but she had never seen one before. They were elusive creatures that tended to stick the land; they feared the ocean with good reasons. When uplanders went into the oceans; they tended to never come back. If the currents didn't take them her brethren would surely nab them. _

_With a great push; she moved from her idle position toward the sinking uplander. She reached out and gently swiped her arms backwards softly propelling herself toward the sinking uplander. The thought of using her fin was out of the question; the muscle would only move her past what she recognized as male. Gently she reached out and then hesitated; his eyes were shut and there was smile upon his lips._

_Could he be sleeping?_

_Could uplanders survive under the water?_

_Both answers were no; she had seen many enough be claimed by the darkness of the sea to know that they couldn't survive in her domain. She finished reaching out and gently ran the tips of her fingers along the contours of the male's face._

_Soft._

_It was when she approached that she noticed something odd; ribbons of crimson floated out from his body and twisted toward the surface. This Uplander was dying; that much was certain. His heartbeat was weak, but the vibrations carried in the currents. She floated above him, deciding what was best to do when she finally reached out and placed her palms upon his face; her fingers thread through his white mane. His body sunk downward, but now she was holding him so he wouldn't continue his descent. Tilting her head to the side; she wondered if such a feat was possible. So many times she had witnessed her brethren steal countless lives._

_Was it possible to give?_

_It was possible to try._

_Tenderly; she admired his features. The crimson lines traced downward from his eyes. The wild white mane to the smooth skin that was shaded like the sand, but smooth like the inside of an oyster. She cradled the back of his neck and easily lifted him so her lips rested above his mouth. Wrapping an arm around his chest and cradling his neck she made a decision. Exhaling; more bubbles escaped upward and she pressed her lips to his. The sea churned around them in a fashion she had witnessed happened to her sisters. She wanted to save him and she let the thought push out from her; begging whatever power there be to let it take form. With a powerful thrust and she shot upward toward the surface. If it was possible to save this being she wasn't going to let him drown. They breached the surface and her eyes widened as she pulled back._

_He sharply inhaled the air in a rasp of breathe. _

_The fit of coughing that racked his form caused her distress. Her eyes searched above the surface and she spotted a flat surface of stone. Quickly, she pulled him toward the surface. Her hands touched the stone warmed by the sun and she pulled him onto the surface. Clumsily, she slightly slipped, but would not be deterred by such an accident._

_In her hands; rested a life._

_The quivering of his beating heart pounded like a wave against the surface underneath her hand. When he was pushed onto the surface and she was sure that he wouldn't roll into the water; she waited in silence. _

_He looked different in this world than her own. His skin had a healthy glow that wasn't distorted by the hues of blues. His hair was soggy from the water and as his skin dried she noticed crystals from the salt littering his skin. She reached out and brushed away such pests and gasped when a large and rough hand grasped her frail wrist._

_Confusion. Fear. Excitement._

_She had never felt such things and to have it well upon within her chest in a matter of moments overwhelmed her mind. That she was trying to understand how a hand could be so rough despite soft skin upon the face. His eyes fluttered and she took note that there was no transparent membrane to protect against water; which explained why uplanders couldn't see underwater._

_Quietly, she slipped from his grasp and dove back into the water._

_The feel of water droplets brought him back into consciousness. All he saw was the glittering of silver disappearing in the water. The sensation of having something petite, wet, and slick in his hands made him wonder what he had grabbed.?He slowly blinked black eyes and stared at the rippling surface of the water in front of him._

_How was he alive?_

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

Quick Notes:

This is set in an AU Naruto-verse cause I love that verse

Jiraiya is alive and well; which will be explained

The Ninja War is over and it's happily ever or something like that

Inuyasha cast is obviously AU, but not OOC

This isn't your average fairytale retelling. I plan for it to be a bit dark.

No, POTC didn't inspire this( I didn't much care for the 4th installment!)

Please leave a review after this message; any and all comments will be welcomed and loved.!


	2. Dusk's Symphony

…Dusk's Symphony…

* * *

><p><em>Let me sing you a song,<br>Of everything in between.  
>Let the waves cull you;<br>Into my embrace.  
>I hold you tight,<br>As the sun fades bright;  
>You see the last visages of light.<em>

* * *

><p>There was an endless world ahead of the wooden rail and beneath the deep; dark of merciless liquid. It gently rolled underneath the ship. On some days it urged them safely along and other days it hindered them.<p>

Tonight; the water was still as if it was waiting for something or maybe it was silent so they could wait and listen. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't know much about the sea and sometimes thought it was better to not know much. The sun was setting; golden oranges hues turning the ocean crimson and stirring up the ship's crew. Their superstitious words echoed across the groaning deck. He had never understood such meaningless traditions.

If they sunk; it wasn't because of a sea monster.

If the weather turned violent; it wasn't a god.

If the darkness in the water stirred it wasn't Sea Folk, but the currents shifting.

"Ill fortune will be upon us tonight." Jiraiya glanced over at the aged man leaning against the railing and gazing upon the bloodied water with unease. He licked his dry lips. "Red waters mean death."

Jiraiya scoffed; the only time red water meant death was when you were hemorrhaging in the water. Superstitions were useless, but he couldn't help but gaze down into the water and wonder if there was something beneath the surface; starring up at him.

A strong clap on his back and he tightened his grip on the railing as a voice boomed, "Keep ah' gazin' and somethin' migh' gaze back!"

He turned around and watched the man that had slapped his back walk away. He was shouting out orders and motioning to certain sails with large dark hands.

Grizzle was a man that didn't come from any of the nations. He was from the Southern lands where no Ninjutsu was practiced. It was a country made up of all citizens. He didn't represent the cultures as a whole; but he was tall man with charcoaled skin and bright brown eyes. His hair was tightly braided and pulled back in a crimson bandana. He glanced back and widely smiled displaying silver and white teeth.

"What yous looking at Frogman?" Grizzle laughed out. "Get backs to your days'kipping!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Grizzle was already laughing and half the deck stared at them in awe. Grizzle was a big man that looked tougher than some ninja, but he was soft and by far the most honest and heartiest he had ever heard. His words were always said with joy with comments meant to pull you from sorrows or into brighter moods than you already were. Frogman, ever since they found out about his summons Grizzle had lovingly nicknamed him and it stuck nicely.

"All this talk of death and misfortune is making me annoyed," Jiraiya admitted as he turned his gaze back to the water.

Grizzle made a sour face before lifting his brows at the old man spitting such nonsense. The man hobbled off as Grizzle crossed the distance and leaned on the railing; it groaned with his added weight. His brown eyes took in the crimson water that was slowly fading to black with the setting sun.

"I stills don' understand yous," Grizzle sighed as he suddenly focused on something in the deep and then looked away. "Yous ah' man that write yets yous don' like superstitions."

Jiraiya sheepishly smiled at the man's words. He couldn't help but chuckle at the view; he loved to write but all of his stories were based off of experiences. Superstitions were for cowards; people that couldn't simply open the door when they heard the wind howl. He lost breath when Grizzle smacked his back and chuckled; almost as if he knew his thoughts.

"There be some truths to superstitions Frogman," Grizzle chuckled.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes; he had seen charka beasts and witnessed dead men walk. There wasn't much out there in terms of mythical beasts. Heck, he had even heard rumors of priestesses that sealed demons, but sea folk, dragons, and any other monsters were for the coward.

Grizzle heavily exhaled and turned his gaze to the horizon and he softly hummed, "A storm's coming." With those words, the man started calling out orders as Jiraiya remained leaning on the ledge.

Grizzle was part of the reason why Jiraiya had taken his travels outside the countries he had already visited. His touch with death had taken him on a journey. Vaguely; he remembered the sea consuming him and then it wildly churning about. There was one sensation he would never forget. It was the gentle embrace and touch of a woman he could not remember. He knew it had to be female, because such gentleness wasn't displayed by men.

* * *

><p><em>A carful yet rough kick to the head stirred him. His dark eyes fully shot open and his vision blurred. The urge to purge rolled his stomach and he rolled over. The salty water and stomach acid burned his throat as he vomited. It took a moment for him to simply begin dry heaving.<em>

"_Yous lucky that waters didn' kill yahs."_

_The accent was foreign to him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve; it was dried with blood and sticky. He turned his gaze to the man and squinted against the bright sun. The hot surface of stone he was on burned his hands, but he didn't flinch. The man looked as if he had been left out in the sun too long; his brown eyes shined as if he knew Jiraiya's thoughts. He smiled widely displaying white and sliver teeth that gleamed in the sun._

"_Ko…" Jiraiya coughed. "Konoha?"_

"_That's a girly name," the man mused as he reached up and tugged a tightly knit braid. He shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Grizzle's mah name."_

_Jiraiya let his face hit the stone; he had a bad feeling already._

* * *

><p>"Don' ge' to los' in 'hose memories."<p>

Jiraiya lifted a brow and stared at the old man setting on a barrel. His shirt was missing sleeves and his brown pants were patched up randomly and rolled up to his ankles. Jiraiya let his gaze drift to the rope and he realized that the dried and gnarled hands were trying knots. He wasn't sure the type, but it had to be something important.

"Ya' migh' ferget and," the man whistled and did his best impression of Jiraiya hitting the water, "go drown."

It was hard to forget you were on a ship especially when you hadn't been born with a knack for being on the seas. The solid surface constantly hummed with the vibrations of the ocean. It was a clear warning to not forget yourself. The ride down was far and he wasn't sure any man would survive long if those water.

"Don't dolphins save people or something?" Jiraiya questioned. He wasn't looking for a conversation, but trying to be cocky. He knew the old man had to be the superstitious type and he wanted to make the man paranoid.

"Dolphins!" The man barked out the word with a hoarse laugh and even hoarser cough. He slumped over as he tried to regain his breathe as if he almost died because of hearing the funniest thing ever. "Dolphins don' ga'her where sea folk are."

The man had spoken as if it were the most factual information around. Once more, here went the rumors of sea folk. The idea that people who were part fish lived in the ocean was a stupid concept. How would they breathe?

"I heards they real beautiful."

Jiraiya glanced around and spotted a young boy. His honest green eyes stared at the aged knot tying man as his own young hands worked to secure the crates on the deck. He was a young boy; skin tan from the sun and dark hair bleached with stripes of blonde. His lithe body worked to secure the crates.

"Of course!" The old man agreed. "Theys all female with perfect this." He motioned to his chest. "And perfect that." He puckered his lips and ran a gnarled hand through dirty gray hair. "To catch dinner ya e'her gots to be smart, fast, or beautiful." He spat and Jiraiya winced as it missed going over the rail and hit the rail. "Ugly don' catch fine unless ugly fast."

"And what do these things do with their prey?" Jiraiya questioned. The sun must've fried his brain if he were willing to entertain such questions and continue this madness.

The man stopped tying his know as he solemnly answered, "Consume ya." He continued with his knots. "Eat the meat off yer bones."

* * *

><p>When it rained; it pelted him like he was being stoned. The water droplets showed no mercy as the thunder roared and the sky was set aflame by lightening. All he could hear was the hollow echo of wood against the assault of the rain. Grizzle's voice roared louder than the rain trying to give them orders and directions. His eyes widened as the lightening flashed and he caught sight of horror; the water was rising. The massive wave was a dark wall with the promise of death. Jiraiya blanched at the sight and tried to think of something he could do; but there was nothing.<p>

He couldn't raise the ocean floor to block this destruction.

Gravity began to fail him as the wave continued; the ship rose as if being licked from the sea. He tried to keep balance as cargo and barrels rolled past him. Jiraiya heard a scream as a man went flying backwards only to be claimed by the sea.

Lightening illuminated the darkness and wished it wouldn't have.

"Brace yourselves!"

Grizzle's voice rang clear and strong. Jiraiya tangled his wrist in a rope and reached out and grabbed the nearest person as the wave reached over the ship. Thunder growled as the water crashed over them making their destruction seem more animalistic than some type of natural disaster.

'Why did I get on this ship?' Jiraiya thought.

There were plenty of places he could've gone, but he had to follow his curiosity to some unknown place. It didn't matter if the Great Shinobi War was over; he still had to keep roaming instead of settling down and helping restore the Shinobi world.

His eyes narrowed in determination; he knew the reason. There was only one purpose to getting aboard a ship and it was on the off chance he might see what rescued him that day. He had wanted to put an end to his writer's block. If he could just glance something; explain away his experience then he knew that he could continue his writing with ease. It was just superstition. His mind had made up some delusion so that he could explain away the reason for his survival. Droplets littered his skin and he squinted against the wetness before the wave smashed upon the deck. Rushing water roared into his ears as the pressure slapped him onto the deck. He couldn't hold his breath against the barrage and exhaled as the wooden planks groaned and snapped.

His lungs burned and he slightly inhaled; salt water filled his mouth as he was swept backwards. Pain caused his body to flash with warmth as the water cold's sting hit his front. The water cleared and he quickly wiped his eyes and coughed up what had filled him; he rapidly blinked and wondered why gravity felt as if it were failing.

Was he staring at the sky?

Dread filled his being as the sky, not the sky, the dark sea bubbled. Cargo was smashing against the surface of the water as it rushed toward him. The impact overwhelmed his senses as he was dragged down to what felt like was the bottom of the floor. When he finally stopped spinning and churning; he floated in the water not sure if he was gazing upward or down toward his imminent doom. His head felt light and as he floated in shock. He swam up toward the surface when his lungs burning reminded him to move. He hadn't survived once just to die so pathetically. He dodged floating debris. The sea looked so calm from his view; but when he breached the surface he was relieved to feel that water bullets were nothing more but a soft mist upon his face. He grabbed onto a barrel; fingers digging onto the metal rim to hold himself afloat.

Despite the weather calming and the sea being mildly discontent, he heard screams.

His eyes widened and he almost slipped from the barrel. It wasn't until he noticed something odd about the sinking wreckage that he felt dread well within his gut like an anchor. He could see splashing and hear panting over the screams. When the figure drew near enough Jiraiya could make out the figure in the distance.

"Griz…"

The name died in his throat as he watched the man scream and suddenly get pulled under. There were ripples, but it faded away until the surface was calm. It was unnatural the way he was just plucked from nowhere. He saw a dark arm reach up; grasping at the air and then Jiraiya saw a flash of metal as the man wildly tried to stay afloat while wildly swinging his blade about.

There was a deathly silence about the sea; despite the man's struggles.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw a hand reach up from behind Grizzle's dark back. The skin almost blended with the ocean; it's colors reminding him of the dark faded blue. It was when the human like hand spread it's fingers that he saw the webbing between the digits and could make out the claws.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to call out, to warn the man when suddenly a soft hand covered his mouth. He could only watch as that inhuman hand grabbed Grizzle by the hair and pull him backwards. The creature shot out of the water; hair like seaweed and dark eyes flashing as it opened its mouth. The creature had teeth like a shark's mouth and it dug its jaws into Grizzle's neck and thrashed. The man's screams were drowned in his own blood as both creature and man sunk under the surface.

"Relax."

The voice softly lulled in his ear and he wondered if had been caught by such a creature. His hands raised up from the water intent on prying the hell spawn from his body. Jiraiya ceased his movements as the moon peeked from behind the darkened clouds; this was no longer water, but an ocean of blood he was wading in.

"If you scream; they'll come."

He didn't understand what was going on, but something firm smacked his legs and suddenly they were moving backwards. The barrel was lost as he was held in arms that were pulling him through the blood water. His eyes looked toward the wreckage as they slowly came around and he grimaced. He had seen many horrors, but to watch a man being torn into by these creatures stilled his heart. He deeply inhaled, trying to calm himself. If this creature could pull him from the mass of them then he might be able to fend this one off and escape. It was only a matter of patience and timing.

"Let me sing you a song."

The voice was soft and easily in tune with the waves.

"Of everything in between."

He heard another scream; it pierced the air and burned his ears.

"Let the waves cull you."

No matter how sweet her voice; he could still hear the sounds of those men dying. He could still see their flesh being torn.

_They consume ya'_

"Into my embrace, I hold you tight."

Is this what he wanted when he set sail to explore the other countries within their world? He hadn't survived to just seek death. This isn't what he wanted and now he was being dragged to somewhere that could be his grave. She released her hand from his mouth and he felt the creature shift behind him. Slender arms wrapped around his chest and he felt himself being better supported as she continued her journey. Lips brushed against his shoulder and he tensed. Images of shark's teeth tearing into skin prepared him for the worst.

The creature kept singing.

Was this why he was alive?

To only meet death?

Between her culling and the lure of the ocean, he felt himself slip from consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>The sun was bright against his face.<em>

_It warmed and dried out his skin all within the span of the same moments. He lifted an arm and blocked the races; shading his eyes and staring up into the blue sky._

"_Blue like the ocean," he softly whispered._

"_But which one has the sun?"_

_Jiraiya scrunched up his face as if it was a worthless question. The answer was obviously the sky because something hot couldn't burn in the water. He stilled his tongue; he wouldn't be rude to his mother. She softly smiled down at him in a way that shamed him; there were ways of reading his thoughts and she knew how. Her bright brown eyes sparkled like sap running along the tree bark._

"_The sky," Jiraiya easily answered; he tried to not sound snide._

_His mother smiled down at him before she crouched; her white dress bunching and she held a tea cup in her palms. To his confusion; the pale green liquid was easily normal. She shifted and he tilted his head as she softly chuckled; the sun was reflecting in the liquid._

"_Look Jiji," his mother gushed. "I caught the sun!"_

_Jiraiya snorted and then covered his face at being so rude toward his mother. She reached out and tweaked his nose with a chuckle._

_He pouted, "It's only a reflection."_

_His mother smirked; a look in her eyes that only a mother could have as she questioned, "Is the reflection any less real?"_

"_Yes," Jiraiya unsurely replied._

"_You can see it." His mother calmly stated. "And just like the original, it is bright and beautiful."_

"_It's not real," Jiraiya softly argued. There could be only one sun and it certainly wasn't in his mother's teacup._

"_What makes something real?" His mother softly questioned._

_Jiraiya was unsure but replied, "You have to be able to touch it." His mother nodded in agreement. "You should be able to see it." His mother nodded again._

"_So," his mother drawled and he knew he was in trouble. "What makes you or me real?"_

"_That's easy," Jiraiya sighed; relief in his voice and belief that the answer was easy. "I love you."_

_He pouted as his mother simply began laughing. Her white hair curled around her shoulders as she continued to laugh._

_Life was so simple to child._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

I wanted to get this part out fast, because the first part was so short! I want an honest opinion of this! No holding back! Honesty, not flames!

CC accepted; please point out any issued you see!

Much love and till next time!


	3. Of the Sea

…Of the Sea…

* * *

><p>Beneath the deep there rested a world where uplander's eyes could not pry no matter how hard they might gaze. Despite the turbulent temperature man watched the ocean display upon the surface; it was not the same beneath the deep. The ocean was a home, a refuge and it was never violent despite the cold temperatures and fierce creatures that lurked beneath. It was a place of fantasy and myth to those that didn't know it quite well; which was all of the uplanders. All they ever skimmed was the surface which was a shame in her opinion.<p>

Her home world was beautiful.

Once one made it past the dangers; which were few for her; you traveled along the coral reef. The bright reds and yellows of the rock hard formations help illuminate her way with some of the strangely illuminated plant creatures. When the sands began to shift; not the type of swaying the long weeds of the sea did to the currents, but a gentle shifting. The bronze of the sands would give way to white and soon, the deeper you traveled they would shift to a shade of silver; the color of the weapons of those that traversed the land; the Uplanders. There was something special about their sand; she couldn't explain what, but it gave off a soft glow that helped keep the city from darkness.

Her eyes lifted and she stared in awe at the sight; the Crystal City. It was surrounded by grey spirals of reef which acted as gates. She saw a quick stirring of the ocean and knew that a shark had raced into hiding. Her lips quirked; it was funny that such a creature was panicky around her kind. Quickly, she darted above the reef and into the domain of her brethren and saw that nothing had changed. The small houses of various makings were the same; houses and shacks of coral or rock. Sometimes, she could spot a bit of shell in the makings, but paid it no mind. Her goal was the Crystal Castle; where her family dwelled.

She was reaching her hundredth cycle and still had yet to discover the origins of the castle; not even eldest knew the true makings of their city. There were legends of their creator. One spoke of how their Creator had pulled lightening into the ocean and struck the sand. While it burned hot; he quickly crafted their domain. There was also the legend that their city had been swept away by a flood; the citizens cursed to forever roam the seas. She didn't put too much thought into their origins, because it wouldn't change the fact that they existed.

With a firm stroke of her fin; she moved through the silent city; no doubt the others were still out. She came to the iridescent doorway and lifted a fist; her knuckles met nacre with a hollow thump. The sound carried and she waited patiently before the doors groaned. She moved backward as a crack appeared and the doors opened outward.

"Princess Kagome."

Kagome blinked her outer eyelids and her face became schooled in a mask. The cold tone was something she was used to, but she didn't wish to display much.

"Duchess," Kagome simply greeted back.

If sister was going to be cold then she would play her part until sister showed something that would not warrant punishment. Her sister emerged from shadows; the glow of the captive jellyfish incased within the crystal orbs caused light to bounce about the crystal walls. For a moment; Kagome imagined she was gazing into a mirror, but she knew better.

They bore the same face and body shape; but there were differences. Kikyo was the elder sibling by a few minutes and thus she gained the right to rule the throne if the time ever came. Kagome didn't mind because she didn't dream of owning the throne or ruling these people and she didn't think father would die anytime soon.

"You were out," Kikyo blandly said.

Kikyo was the right choice for the throne; she was what their people should be. She was beauty, but with control over her more human side. They were not the uplanders and would never strive to be because uplanders were flawed; their emotions and silly notions made them weak. Kikyo bore grey eyes with the ability to discern such notions, her onyx hair was straight and strong, and her flesh was closer to the lightness of the blues of glaciers.

"There are many out," Kagome easily replied.

They were like the tides; of the same thing but different. Kagome glanced away and focused on her distorted reflection in one of the walls. She and Kikyo had the same shade of skin; her hair held a blue tint, but their eyes were different. Where Kikyo displayed control in her gaze; Kagome could not control the intensity of her steel blue eyes.

A soft motion of Kikyo's tail brought her elder sister closer. It also reminded Kagome of the difference of their tails. They both had the strong and shapely form of the monofin, but once more Kikyo's tail held the cold glory of what their people strived for. Even the fin that started at her lower back contained three perfect spines with translucent silver webbing that trailed around her like a ribbon. It was unlike Kagome's tail; which was silver like their sands with shades of blue in each of her scales. The only redeeming features were the spines at her waist with webbing that acted like a skirt. Its feature helped her gain speed and protected her waist.

Kagome smoothed her hands along her extremities and she heard her sister's sigh. Kikyo moved forward and placed slender hands upon bare shoulders as she softly said, "You must be careful."

Kagome blinked unsure of how to take Kikyo's words. It meant that Kikyo knew that she had gone to the surface, not to feed, but for other things. Her eyes widened. Then she felt the smooth palm of her sister's hand upon her face; cradling her cheek in a show of tenderness not shown in their world.

"I don't know what you mean," Kagome murmured, eyes downcast but steady.

Sharp nails tapped against her cheekbone as Kikyo muttered, "Father is tired of your ways."

Kagome recoiled and Kikyo's nails slightly dug into her skin, but it did not break her flesh. Their skin wasn't tender like the uplanders. There flesh was soft; but it was thickly layered to protect against the harshness of elements.

"Father knows nothing!" Kagome snapped; rage clear in her eyes.

Shock echoed in Kikyo's gaze, but she blinked and sadly smiled. A soft shake of her head and Kikyo moved away. Her head tilted to the left and her hair floated away from her face revealing the pointed helix of her ear. Kikyo reached out and took Kagome's wrist and pulled her deeper into the castle. She went quietly without a word. They moved through archway and Kagome's eyes widened as she laid her gaze upon the twisted crimson coral that curled upward until it spiraled into a throne.

'A throne of blood,' Kagome thought.

"Where is father?" Kagome softly asked.

"Out," Kikyo simply answered. No one knew the King's whereabouts; it wasn't like someone could track him. "Lucky for you."

Her twin twirled around and sharply tugged Kagome's hand upward. Her tongue snaked out and she ran the rough surface along her palm. Kagome watched her sister's thin lips turn downward in an exasperated sigh.

"Kikyo!" Kagome snapped, disgust evident in her features.

"Cleanse yourself," Kikyo sighed as she let Kagome reclaim her hand. "You taste of human."

Kagome's hand twitched as she muttered, "As will the others."

Kikyo smirked, "They will taste of blood."

* * *

><p>Kagome had taken the words to heart and cleansed herself. It was a process that was easy and when she was fully clean she moved around the castle to search for her sister. Kikyo usually kept to the gardens which required her to pass through the throne room. The man seated upon the throne she hadn't expected back so soon; of course he was the king. When his crimson gaze landed upon her she bowed as if curling into herself to protect her body from attack.<p>

"Father," Kagome softly greeted. "Did your hunt go well?"

If there was one way to please father it was to speak only of him. It didn't matter what happened as long as the conversation was about him. It was with ease that the corners of his lips curled up in a manner which spoke of triumph and his crimson eyes reminded her of the setting sun upon the horizon.

"A failure as usual," he sighed as he motioned with his hand for her to rise.

Kagome wished she could stay bowed upon the floor instead of meeting his gaze. It was easier to speak to him as if he weren't around.

"With each hunt you are closer to success," Kagome softly assured.

He pushed off his throne; his figure imposing. She could only see herself related to him in terms of hair, but they differed greatly. Even Kikyo didn't resemble him. His tail was like that of a shark's with skin like rough pebbles. The flesh was dark grey and the fin pointed sharply. Even his flesh was pale; like the moonlight upon the ocean.

Naraku, ruler of the Crystal City, her father.

Naraku reached out and lightly touched his palm to the top of her head. She internally praised herself for not flinching at the display. With his other hand he motioned to outside the walls.

"Your outlook is not just hope; but it is a true vision of success!" Naraku proclaimed. Kagome saw Kikyo lift a brow at this. "We have mastered the ocean and it is only a matter of time before we can fully master the world of the uplanders!"

Kagome wisely kept her mouth shut, not wanting to enrage her father into tightening his grip and crushing her head. She slowly blinked, happy when he moved away from her and closer to Kikyo who had spoken a murmur of disagreement.

"I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with the uplanders."

Naraku grinned as he floated toward her. Kagome praised Kikyo for not flinching when he circled her. His grin sharp was as sharp as his movements as he circled her.

"What are our laws?" Naraku softly asked. Kikyo opened her mouth but then he covered her mouth and shook his head. "Let others speak daughter."

_Uplanders are weak._

_Emotions are a disease._

_Pull them into the deep to purge them of the filth._

_Consume them like the animals they are._

_Do not speak to something so lowly._

_Do not covet their weakness._

Kagome listened as what they had been taught was called out. The words echoed hollow throughout the water. The words were dutifully listed and said with conviction. Kikyo shut her eyes, but she couldn't shut her ears as her thoughts remained hidden.

"Do you know why I want their land?" Naraku softly asked as he turned from her.

Kagome saw that Kikyo couldn't even hide the lowering of her shoulders in relief as Father's attention turned from her.

"Despite them being lowly," Naraku sighed as he looked upon those gathered. "We are the higher species. We will intermingle and destroy them; and then we will be masters of land and sea."

"Intermingle?" Kikyo whispered, confused.

Naraku nodded as he coldly replied, "We will taint their blood and have their offspring destroy them."

"What of these weak emotions?" Kikyo snipped clearly annoyed.

It was said with such callousness, "We will destroy infected offspring."

Kagome knew that emotions weren't prized, but she didn't think a mother could kill their child so coldly. She looked to her sister and saw that the cold mask was in place. She honestly didn't know her sister's stance; but it was best to keep things hidden for now.

"We will keep hunting!" Naraku suddenly growled. "We will only stop when we have gained the ability to move about on land!"

That was why the hunts were becoming more frequent. Their King, their father believed that if you consumed enough human flesh you would gain their abilities and on a downside; a soul. It was a risk worth taking since he wanted the humans gone. Kagome lowered her gaze and wondered how a soul could be gained through killing. Surely, something that helped humans display such things as happiness and amusement could not be gained through violence. It was illogical, even for her father.

* * *

><p>The captains that would lead the hunts had to give reports. It was a boring meeting; Naraku listened to the reports given to him about the hunts. Kagome did her best to listen in, trying to discern what she could consider important. It was usually flippant comments going about.<p>

"The humans still can't defend against our attacks."

"Only one of ours wandered."

Kagome noticed Kikyo tilt her head at this information. She was a bit intrigued wondering who would've run off.

"It's the first time in fifty cycles," Naraku muttered not too intrigued. His crimson eyes glanced around before his eyebrows furrowed. "Where is the Captain that led the hunt to the shores?"

The room became deathly silent. Kagome believed she could hear the soft fluttering of the jellyfish in their crystal prisons. She believed the captains of these hunts were lucky they couldn't sweat. The corners of her lips lifted; they deserved such stress for the deeds they committed.

"He was the one that strayed."

Kikyo even searched for the one that spoke; both sisters couldn't believe someone would dare speak. The words were captured in the liquid, infecting the room with the truth. Kagome tensed when she heard a grinding noise. Her eyes drifted to the throne; the one Naraku was currently digging his nails into. Finally, he stopped his clawing when the nails reached his palm. His crimson eyes were focused on the captains.

"Explain this!" Naraku hissed, not pleased.

It was the strange imp that came forward; she didn't know whether to relate him to a frog or turtle. He didn't have a shell like the one's she had seen. The thing was small and green with large yellow eyes and black slits for pupils. His three clawed fingers tangled with each other as he looked everywhere but at the throne.

"Jaken!" Naraku hissed in warning.

Jaken ceased his movement, but Kagome watched as his little hands drifted down to muse the frayed kelp tunic he wore. She wondered when he would start fidgeting with the mollusk like cap he wore.

"My Lord," Jaken muttered, not wanting to be in this situation. Somewhere within her body; Kagome felt something stir. Pity? No, he was a pathetic being and her kind only pitied those that deserved death and perhaps, this imp did. "It seems that Miroku has been wandering during hunts." Jaken risked a glance and upward and instantly wished he hadn't. Naraku's eyes looked as if they could turn him to ash with a glance. "He was last seen with a woman."

Kagome had heard father's rage before; but she had never witnessed him pull a chunk of coral from the throne.

* * *

><p>Kagome idly swam beside Kikyo. After their father's tantrum they both decided it best to leave. They didn't want to be in the way of his wrath.<p>

A daughter too human.

A daughter too apathetic.

He would only be enraged further; which they didn't want or need. It was an odd thought; one of the captains running off to be with a human woman. It made no sense since their kind couldn't take to land. It wasn't like Miroku to take risks without absolutely being sure of an outcome. If Miroku still had to hide in the oceans then there was the chance that Naraku would find him.

Kikyo placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder and the sister blinked large eyes as she watched the bloom of jellyfish pass by. Their colors were murky; off whites and dark browns. Kikyo gently pulled her back so to avoid the massive group passing by. Kagome blinked; she hadn't realized they wandered out of the city.

"What is this fascination with uplanders?" Kikyo suddenly muttered as her eyes shifted to the surface.

Kagome's delicate features scrunched in confusion; she didn't fully understand what Kikyo meant. It had to do with Naraku's obsession; his want to take over the land It wouldn't work because they had no way of moving about land. They didn't even have the limited movement that some of their kin had. They were not like the seals that could shed skin to become human. They weren't even like the females birds that took to islands and composed symphonies of death. At least, Jaken could move about until he became too dry.

She pressed her hands together as she thought of the uplanders. Their skin was different; it was softer than their own flesh. There was also the emotions they displayed; a weakness that was considered by her kind. It was that emotion which made them unique, maybe it was a soul.

"They have what we do not," Kagome simply replied.

A thrust of her tail and she shot upward; toward the surface and out of Kikyo's grasp. When swimming upward; it always appeared as if you could go forever. The blue of the sea and blue of the sky mixed together for a moment. She was used to how the water near the surface looked slightly transparent and more clear than blue.

"What are you doing?" Kikyo's hiss brought her back from her thoughts.

Kagome gazed at her sister; apprehension lined her features. No doubt she was worried about father finding out of their venture. They weren't supposed to venture to the surface unless it was during a hunt. Kagome doubted that Naraku would even allow the hunt with Miroku's desertion. Slowly, she turned her head and gazed upon her watery world. She reached up and touched her nose and found that the small flap of skin had fallen to cover her airway passages. Uplanders were not like them on the basis that her people's skin; could absorb oxygen from the water and straight to the blood.

That was how Miroku explained it.

She stared upward and saw how the liquid looked strange. All she had to do was reach upward and her fingertips would be in the realm of the uplanders. The fading light above her urged her on; she wished to reach out and brush the world above. It was such a dry place, but she found something within yearning to reach out.

As she had reached out and saved that man.

I wish to be reached for, the thought was stray.

Kagome didn't have time to dwell as a groan echoed through the water. Their gazes shifted to the west where they took note of a dark shadow sitting above the water. It was massive enough to block out the sun and heavy enough that it occasionally bobbed into the water.

"I've never seen one in the day," Kagome softly admitted as she continued to gaze upward.

They recognized the form of a ship, but it was different seeing it in the light of day. Normally; the massive form of the uplander's vessel blended in with the darkness around them. To see something the size of a whale created by uplanders was a bit, stunning. Kagome slowly blinked and wondered why father would want to destroy these beings. Surely they weren't terrible; she had seen the way they interacted with each other.

Kagome gave a soft twitch of her tail and she approached the belly of the ship and reached out. Kikyo's caution to be careful was background noise as she let her hand reach out and allowed the tips of her fingers to brush against it. Her lips quirked; it was rough to touch. It slowly drifted above her at an unrushed pace to her amusement. Kagome turned her bright eye to her sister and held out her hand.

Kikyo reached out and took her sister's hand with a quirk of her lips as she asked, "What are you planning?"

"The best plans are unsaid," Kagome teased with a smile.

The ship passed above them and Kagome pulled them to the surface. Their hair plastered against their heads as they slowly lifted up from the water. Kagome blinked and allowed the translucent membrane to withdraw from her eye. The world was no longer hazy and the vivid colors came to life. She looked to Kikyo just in time to witness her membrane withdraw as well. The sails were a bright white and pulled high above the ship. They could make out ropes and see various people moving about the surface of the ship.

"They act like us." Kikyo muttered with no real emotion: "…just dry."

Kagome nodded in agreement and shifted her head as she tried to raise herself to get a better look. Kikyo's hand on her shoulder kept her down and she pouted.

"I want to know more," Kagome admitted and heard Kikyo sigh.

She moved away from Kikyo and swam after the ship. Bobbing above the surface she hid in the shadows as she moved alongside the slow moving vessel. Kagome pressed her hand against the side and wondered how she could get a closer look. She saw holes in the side surrounded by metal and she slightly frowned.

"Kagome," Kikyo softly whispered as she covered her sister's mouth and pulled below the surface of the water.

They remained in the shadows as they watched hands grip the edge of the railing and lean over. Kikyo and Kagome remained still as they gazed out from the water at the uplander peering into the depths. His silver hair was wild and it was blown about from the wind; but he pushed it back away from his face.

"Amber," Kikyo softly muttered as her hand fell away from her sister's mouth.

She began to rise to the surface, but Kagome caught her and held her down as she continued to gaze upward. Kikyo had never seen features so striking before. Even their own kind could be compared to as dull next to the uplander that was standing upon the ship.

"Get bac' ta' wor' Inuyasha!"

It was distorted, but Kikyo assumed that was the man's name. Inuyasha, the uplander with silver hair and amber eyes. She had never truly gone on the hunts, but she instantly wondered if all uplanders had such exotic features. They were mesmerizing in their own way. She tilted her head trying to catch a last glimpse as he walked away from the ledge.

"We should follow them," Kagome whispered, suggested.

Kikyo blinked, unsure of if that was good idea. There were risks involved; some she wasn't willing to take and put Kagome in danger. If Naraku found out of their escapes then things would end painfully. Her eyes looked toward the ship as it floated out; water rippling behind it and beckoning them.

"An uplander's settlement isn't far," Kagome supplied with a smile.

Kikyo gave her sister a pondering gaze as she wondered how Kagome knew such a thing. The ship was pushing further away and Kikyo decided. Naraku would be busy until evening with the ruckus that Miroku had caused. He wouldn't know of them missing. Kikyo took Kagome's hand and they threaded their fingers together.

"Let us go," Kikyo whispered as they took off after the uplanders.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Certain characters from the Inu-verse are going to mermaids or other such creatures and other's won't. I have yet to write a fic that includes the Inu cast and decided it was time to bring them into a story.

This is going be a darker theme story; closer to the original mermaid legends than Disney's version (I like some of the films, but Disney can bite me).

As always; please point out errors ( I would appreciate it so I can make the story smoother) and please leave questions, comments, and concerns! I love hearing from you all!

Much love and till next time!

If there are any errors then please let me know ;p. I would appreciate it!


End file.
